


Замок с Привидениями

by grune_augen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Rating: NC17, Romance, Romanticism, мистика, призраки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grune_augen/pseuds/grune_augen
Summary: Отпуск в заснеженных лесах в окрестностях прекрасного средневекового замка. Тайна, скрытая ото всех, за которой гонится отважный журналист. Невероятное, что скрывается во мраке ночи, желая навредить. Можно ли убедить скептика в существовании потусторонних сил, даже если это значит потерять дорогого тебе человека?





	1. Часть 1

Бекхен никогда прежде не бывал в замках. Однако теперь мог стоять перед величественно возвышающейся конструкцией и любоваться им в рассветных лучах солнца. Крепость, окружённая заснеженным лесом и горами, выглядит завораживающе и сказочно, но первый взгляд всегда обманчив. Парень оказался здесь по очень важной причине: невероятное притяжение странных и загадочных происшествий, что приключаются тут буквально манили его. Он думает, что всё дело в расположении этого замка, ведь он находится прямо на пересечении магнитных линий Земли, что вполне позволяет допустить мысль о порталах в другие измерения или потусторонние миры.

  
В таких местах всё было на электризовано и каждый шорох или скрип деревьев позади тёмной фигуры побуждал фантазию на новые яркие образы. Бэк боится обернуться, всё же в мыслях за ним уже находились странные существа или плачущие духи, которым закрыт вход в другой мир, где они смогут обрести покой. Но несмотря на страх собственных фантазий, внутри разгорался огонёк любопытства и возбуждения, ведь вся его жизнь была неразрывно связанна с такими местами.

Бекхен вздыхает и не оборачиваясь шагает вперёд, чтобы дойти до прекрасного замка и разгадать все его загадки. Внутри его встречает тепло, которое, словно волна, омывает его со всех сторон, промёрзшего и уставшего. На сегодня у него нет никаких планов, лишь заселится в сказочный отель и отдохнуть от долгой дороги. Поэтому когда заветный ключик оказывается у него в руках, он уходит в нужную ему комнату, бросая рюкзак на пол и мечтая о горячем душе.

Бэк с самого детства интересовался паронормальным и окультическим, наверное, поэтому любовь к разгадыванию загадок сделала из него общительного парня, который легко мог подобрать ключик к сердцу каждого человека. Он стал журналистом не только из-за любви к чужим тайнам, но и из-за писательства, которым в тайне болел так же горячо. Его квартира была завалена книгами, точнее аккуратно уставлена ими, ведь Бекхен не любил плохого обращения со своими любимыми томиками. Он любовался ими, перечитывал и порой даже находил что-то новое в уже зачитанных книгах. Конечно, большинство историй в его маленькой библиотеке – это истории о мистических и загадочных случаях, которые вдохновляли его и радовали, как маленького.

Первая ночь в загадочном замке с непроизносимым названием его ничем не потревожила. Парень отлично выспался и даже немного поворочался на огромной постели, наконец, осознавая свой отпуск в чужой и далёкой стране. Это его первый выезд за границу и кроме как детского восторга он больше ничего не ощущал. Ему нравилось абсолютно всё! Начиная от больших снежинок, которые можно было рассмотреть на ладони и чужим языком вокруг, заканчивая невероятной архитектурой и просто всем-всем новым, что было не как дома.

Бекхен спускается в большую столовую на завтрак, разглядывая людей, которые, как и он, решили отдохнуть именно тут. Людей, кстати, было немного, что доказывает правдивость той информации, которую он смог отыскать в интернете. Об этом замке ходят нехорошие слухи и местные жители не советуют останавливаться в нём, особенно осенью и зимой, когда ночи становятся длиннее и холоднее, а ветер завывает совсем по-человечески, ломая и нагибая до самой земли высокие сосны и ели. Лес окружает таинственный замок по всему периметру, простираясь не несколько десятков километров до ближайшего маленького городка. Он наводит только большей мистики, придавая замку заброшенный и даже запретный вид, словно неспроста он стоит на отшибе, окружённый своеобразным забором.

Бэк улыбается приветливым старушкам, которые болтали на французском, естественно ничего не понимая и продолжая оглядывать зал. Он с удивлением натыкается на человека в глубине комнаты, который прятался за толстой книгой, титул которой был написан ярко белыми корейскими буквами. Парень считает, что это будет даже классно познакомиться со своим соотечественником здесь, в далёкой Германии. Он бодрым шагом подходит к столику и оставив на нем свой поднос мило улыбается.

\- Привет, ты не против, если я присоединюсь? Не люблю кушать в одиночестве, а тут ты, словно судьба, - Бекхен шутит, хотя это возможно и правда судьба сводит их вместе, потому что парень, сидевший за столиком, был примерно его возраста, красив и немного растерян. – Если тебе неудобно, то всё в порядке, я смогу поесть один…

\- Нет-нет, садись… я просто не ожидал встретить тут кого-то, - Чондэ даже рад, ведь иногда хотел поговорить с кем-то, пусть он тут только третий день, но уже успел немного соскучиться по шумному городу из которого сбежал.

\- По правде говоря, я тоже, так что это определённо судьба, что мы вдвоём оказались тут в одно время, - Бэк с радостью устраивается в удобном кресле и принимается увлечённо жевать, разглядывая книгу своего нового знакомого. – Тебе нравится архитектура? Здесь она очень классная, - он с восторгом рассказывает о том, какие величественные и поражающие разум здания тут видел, смущённо хихикая, когда понимает, что даже не дал слово вставить своему собеседнику. – Прости, слишком долго я ни с кем не говорил кроме как на ломанном английском.

\- Я понимаю, - Чондэ улыбается в ответ, размышляя над тем, что мысли у них сходятся и это, наверное, реально судьба постаралась свести таких похожих людей вместе. – Я архитектор, так что мне действительно интересна здешняя архитектура, - он кивает, разглядывая смешного паренька, который казался большим непоседой.

\- А ты тут давно? Можно ведь на ты, правда? Меня зовут Бён Бекхен, – Бэк знает, что слишком милый, поэтому милашничает даже с мало знакомыми людьми, но сейчас у него немного другая цель. Он хочет познакомиться поближе, выведать информацию и возможно завести свой первый курортный роман? Пусть они и не на курорте, но в другой стране, с другими ценностями и культурой, а лёгкую интрижку всегда можно оставить здесь, в этом старом замке, который точно умеет хранить секреты.

\- О, точно. Я Ким Чондэ и мы можем говорить неформально. Здесь я уже третий день. Сбежал из Сеула, а теперь даже немного скучаю по вечному шуму, - Чен размахивает рукой, потому что, кажется, что Бекхен должен понимать его чувства.

\- И я тоже успел соскучиться, особенно по возможности говорить с кем-то свободно, - Бэк смеётся, ведь языки никогда не были его сильной стороной, пусть он и очень усердно трудился над их изучением. – Как тебе тут? Я читал на форумах, что здесь видели привидений и что по ночам могут слышаться шорохи и шумы, будто ходит кто-то, - он прикидывается будто его это забавляет и, на самом деле, в такое он не верит. Слишком многое в его жизни случалось, чтобы открывать свои интересы первому встречному, особенно, учитывая, что он собирается просто развлечься.

\- Привидения? – Чондэ заливисто смеётся, ведь никогда не верил в подобную чушь. – Не думаю, что здесь есть что-то подобное. Это просто слухи и сказки для привлечения туристов. Ты хотел взглянуть на привидение? Боюсь, не получится, прости, если разочаровал, - он по лицу парня понимает, что сказал что-то не то, ведь тому не слишком хорошо удалось скрыть лёгкое напряжение скул, да и глаза поблёкли.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - Бекхен фыркает и утыкается взглядом в тарелку, понимая, что встретил очередного скептика и даже как-то чувства остыли. Он корит себя за то, что с ним всегда вот так. Его натура холерика влюбляется и остывает слишком быстро и по слишком мелким причинам. – А что ты знаешь вообще об этом замке? Был в саду? Мне нужен гид, - он улыбается, чтобы продолжить беседу и не сидеть в гнетущем молчании. Уж болтать обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, он умеет, поэтому время пролетает быстро, а условившись выйти прогуляться после обеда, они расходятся по своим комнатам.

Бекхен застывает у окна, когда оказывается в своей комнате и глядит свысока на простирающийся внизу сад. В его воображении легко вырисовываются прекрасные дамы с пышными платьями и стройные мужчины, облачённые в строгие костюмы. Он может видеть, как они гуляли по этим садам, как устраивали шикарные балы в этих покоях и возможно у каждого здесь была своя тайна, которая теперь не даёт покоя даже после смерти. На секунду, ему действительно чудится девушка внизу. Её платье такое же белоснежное, как и снег, а в чёрных волосах поблёскивают запутанные бриллианты тиары. Она смотрит вверх, кажется, будто точно на него, но спустя секунду исчезает, а Бэк вздрагивает и моргает, неловко усмехаясь. Кажется, ему сейчас это действительно показалось, ведь воображение у него очень живое, как говорила когда-то мама. Он отходит от окна, забираясь на высокую постель и принимаясь листать свой ежедневник, куда записал все сведения об этом замке.

Чаще всего здесь видели девушку в белом, почти такую же, которая померещилась ему секундой назад, может всё-таки не совпадение? Бэк прикусывает губу и читает свои пометки уже, наверное, раз тысячный. Он решает, спуститься вниз и поговорить с кем-нибудь из работников, ведь они точно расскажут ему много историй. Именно от них он узнаёт о том, что в 18 веке этот замок принадлежал одному из герцогов, у которого была юная дочь. Девушка очень любила рисовать, поэтому однажды забралась в самую высокую башню, наслаждаясь видом до позднего вечера. Однако спускаясь в кромешной тьме по крутой лестнице, молодая герцогиня оступилась и упала, разбившись на смерть. Теперь она бродит по замку, а некоторые даже видят её силуэт в той самой башне, обычно со двора, ведь входить туда нельзя. Многие люди описывали присутствие духа холодом и перебоями в работе электроники. Некоторые слышали шаги за дверьми своих комнат, а кто-то девичий смех, видимо призрак девушки до сих пор играет в замке. Живёт тут, будто ничего не произошло, возможно, даже не понимает, что умерла.

Бекхен задумчиво бродит по старым коридорам, рассматривая портреты древних жителей и собственников этого замка. Он останавливается у картины той самой девушки, которую написали незадолго до её смерти и внимательно оглядывает чёрные волосы с утончённой тиарой. Это всё можно объяснить тем, что вчера проходя тут к своей комнате его подсознание запомнило эту картину, но парень уверен, что то, что он видел в саду ему не померещилось. Он ведь точно знает, что видит их, иногда ему действительно удаётся видеть призраков.

Как и было задумано, после обеда Бекхен встречается с Чондэ во дворе. Яркое солнце слепит глаза, отбиваясь своим сиянием о чистейший белый снег. Он щурится, разглядывая стройную чёрную фигуру в пальто и дольше положенного задерживает взгляд на красивой улыбке.

\- Твой гид готов показать тебе тут всё, - Ким широко улыбается, ведь для него было действительно счастьем, встретить тут Бекхена. Теперь он может не только отдохнуть в тишине, но и поговорить с кем-то, поделиться впечатлениями, которых у него накопилось достаточное количество. – Встречался с садовником? Он такой забавный мужчина. Рассказывал, что летом тут потрясающе красиво, всё усажено розами, причём разноцветными. Думаю, стоит сюда приехать и летом, а может лучше запомнить это место таким…

\- Сказочным, да? – Бекхен улыбается, потому что его посещают такие же мысли от рассказа нового знакомого.

\- Точно! Замок, как из сказок, да ещё и такой потрясающий вид, - Чондэ жмурится от удовольствия, обожая говорить о красоте природы и зданий. Он уже сделал несколько набросков вида из своего окна и даже поморозился пару часов на улице, пытаясь запечатлеть замок снаружи. – Здесь есть несколько беседок, думаю, летом тут проводить вечера просто невероятно. Наверное, именно так и развлекались пару веков назад, как думаешь? – он обращает свой взгляд на Бекхена, уже заприметив привлекательные очертания его губ и изящную родинку в уголке. Парень был не просто красивым, а вдохновляющим. У Чондэ это описание является высшей формой симпатии и он не знал, как тактичнее об этом заговорить.

\- Думаю, что хотел бы побывать тут пару веков назад, хоть на один день. Это всё очень классно, как только подумаешь о балах, встречах, этикете и прочих атрибутах средневековья, - Бэк хмыкает, понимая, что даже его ориентация могла бы тут ужиться, загляни он ещё на парочку столетий раньше.  
\- Кажется, тебе нравится всё это, да? Кстати, а чем ты занимаешься? – Чондэ понимает, что не спросил этого за завтраком, а судя по словам Бекхена, то ему больше подойдёт нечто связанное с театром.

\- Я журналист, но здесь тоже просто отдыхаю, - Бэк даже и не лжёт, ведь приехал сюда в свой отпуск, просто по личному делу. – И мне, правда, очень нравятся такие места. Они наполнены историей. Не только в широком понятии этого слова, но и просто маленькими историями самого этого места, того, что здесь происходило, кто здесь жил… - он замолкает, поднимая голову наверх и видя окна своей комнаты, а оглядевшись, замечает припорошенную снегом изгородь, которая видно из его номера. Теперь он понимает, что именно здесь видел девушку и оглядывает снег, конечно, девственно чистый, ведь все остальные в замки достаточно пожилые люди, которые не выходят из теплоты, предпочитая греть свои косточки у каминов.

Чондэ внимательно следит за живой мимикой Бекхена, улавливая его внезапную остановку и изменение интонации. Он глядит вместе с ним наверх, щурясь от яркого солнца, а потом едва поспевает за парнем в сторону той части сада, которая была огорожена и ему даже в голову не приходило туда заходить. Ким успевает забыть о том, что ему была уготована участь гида, которую, кажется, с лихвой у него отобрал сам Бекхен.

\- Сюда я не заходил, даже не знаю, можно ли? - Он осторожно упоминает об этом, решая, что раз парень журналист, то видимо его интерес выше всяких можно или нельзя. Сам Чондэ таким рисковым никогда не был, но ему определённо это нравится.

\- Думаю, что если было бы нельзя, то они бы оградили это место не такой хлипкой изгородью, - Бекхен хмыкает и пробирается дальше с разочарованием рассматривая лишь сугробы на клумбах. – Как же так… - он был уверен, что девушка шла именно туда и это должно было что-то значить.

\- Ты что-то ищешь? – Чондэ поворачивает немного левее, отодвигая низкие ветви ивы. – Это? – он указывает рукой на несколько надгробий, которые стояли поодаль, скрытые заснеженными деревьями.

\- Ох, может именно здесь её и похоронили? – Бэк совсем отключается от реальности, скорее приближаясь к камням и силясь разобрать хоть что-то в странных знаках и символах.

\- Кого её? Кого здесь похоронили? – Ким неспешно подходит к парню, не собираясь приближаться слишком близко к чужим могилам. – Мне не кажется, что ты здесь на отдыхе. Это всё-таки по работе? Ты пишешь какие-то статьи об отелях? – он надеется как-то разговориться и подружиться с Бекхеном, но пока выходит как-то отвратительно и он сам себе кажется занудным приставалой.

\- Что? – Бэк не понимающе оглядывается, только сейчас вспоминая о том, что всё это время был тут не один. – Оу, прости. Я немного увлёкся, - он мило улыбается, понимая, что разобрать на надгробных памятниках всё равно ничего не сможет, а значит ему нужно спросить как раз-таки того самого садовник. – Ты говорил, что садовник здесь забавный, а где я могу его найти? Хотел бы пообщаться, нужно больше практиковать язык, - Бекхен делает вид, что всё это ерунда и тянет парня обратно к замку, чтобы ещё немного побродить. – Я здесь, правда, не по работе, просто отдыхаю. Слышал, тут была одна неприятная история, вот и вспомнил о ней, когда мы увидели те могилы.

\- Что за история? Страшилка для туристов что-то типа того? – Чондэ видит кивок Бекхена и не углубляется в разговор об этой истории, потому что не верит в призраков и подобную чушь. Он всегда был материалистом с рациональным мышлением. К тому же мёртвые должны оставаться мёртвыми и не мешать жить живым. – Поужинаем вместе? – Ким закусывает губу, опасаясь того, что возможно торопится, но загадочность и холодность Бекхена будят в нём ещё больший огонёк увлечённости им.

\- Ох, прости. Давай в следующий раз? У меня есть кое-какие дела на вечер. Завтра я обещаю составить тебе компанию на вечер, ладно? – Бэк неловко улыбается, задумываясь над тем, почему Чондэ пригласил его и значит ли это, что им могли увлечься или это просто от скуки? Он всерьёз начинает размышлять больше о своих взаимоотношениях с этим парнем, чем о призраке, что чуть не проходит ту самую башню, не задержавшись на ней взглядом. Бекхен останавливается на пару секунд, пытаясь высмотреть там чей-нибудь силуэт, но видит лишь падающие с неба снежинки.

Чондэ оборачивается, когда боковым зрением замечает, что тёмное пятно куртки Бекхена пропадает из поля его зрения, да и скрип снега под ногами становится каким-то более одиноким. Он глядит на парня, задравшего голову вверх и не может отделаться от мысли, что хочет запечатлеть эту картину навсегда. У него мурашки по спине бегут от красоты приоткрывшихся губ и маленького аккуратного носика. Он сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом, разглядывая крупные остроконечные снежинки на волосах парня и яркий румянец на его щеках. Чондэ всерьёз хочет поцеловать маленькую родинку в уголке чужих губ и прикоснуться к изящным пальцам, которые буквально сжимают его сердце в тиски. Он осторожно касается маленьких редких ресничек, сталкиваясь с тёмным взглядом чужих глаз.

\- У тебя снежинка застряла… красивая, - Ким путается в словах и окончаниях, думая о красивых глазах, губах и ресницах. Он неловко прочищает горло и прячет руку в карман. – На что ты смотрел? – ему хочется перевести разговор, чтобы не усложнять своё положение, ведь в ужине ему отказали, а значит, и шансов у него нет.

\- Да, они здесь какие-то другие… я заметил, - Бекхен чувствует, что его щёки заливает румянец и так рад тому, что теперь Чондэ задрал голову вверх и смотрит туда, кажется, ему так же неловко. – Смотрел на башню. Вот ту, видишь? – он тычет пальцем в небо, но не распространяется о том, что хотел там увидеть.

\- Это закрытая часть замка, да? – Чондэ кажется, что в ту часть ведёт лестница, которая сейчас под замком.

\- Да. Но я не собираюсь туда, если ты об этом подумал, - Бекхен смеётся, ведь за сегодня уже успел побывать там, куда их не приглашали.

\- Но ты такой любознательный, что я бы не удивился. Скажи, все журналисты такие? Наверное, это должно быть в вашем характере, да? – Ким улыбается от того, что видит смех Бекхена и может успокоиться из-за своего необдуманного поступка, как-никак хорошее расположение парня может значить, что на него не злятся.

\- О, я не знаю. Возможно, всё так и есть, - Бэк закусывает губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке и пусть любознательность это не самый классный комплимент в его жизни, тем не менее, ему приятно это слышать.

Чондэ задает ещё парочку интересующих его вопросов, радуясь тому, что Бекхен охотно рассказывает ему о своей профессии и даже интересуется его чертежами, но он не решается рассказать о том, что рисует не только здания, но и людей, которые ему приглянулись. Чондэ решает, что расскажет об этом на завтрашнем ужине, если тот всё же состоится, ведь, возможно, у Бекхена сегодня действительно было что-то запланировано. А ещё не просто расскажет, а попросит встретиться с ним в Сеуле, чтобы нарисовать потрясающий портрет. На самом деле он мог бы сделать это и здесь, но просто хочет встретиться с этим парнем и дома, где шансы заинтересовать его собой будут повыше.

Они обходят замок кругом, разговаривая и, кажется, неплохо общаясь, поэтому замёрзнув гулять, возвращаются в уютную комнату отдыха, где оба предпочитают персиковый чай, что немного удивляет Бекхена, ведь у него с этим парнем столько общего, кроме призраков, в которых Чондэ совсем не верит, а Бэк видит с детства. На самом деле пересмотрев столько фильмов и прочитав столько книг об этом. Ему кажется, что он не совсем нормальный и не потому что видит их, а потому что они не замечают, что он их видит. Возможно, это благодаря воздействию матери, которая постоянно ругала его и просила перестать пугать её своими возможностями, а может из-за психолога, который так качественно прочищал ему мозги половину всего детства.

Бекхен не знает, что именно повлияло на эту его особенность, но ему с этим повезло, ведь можно просто не обращать внимания, хотя порой это сложно сделать. Он тяжело вздыхает, пропустив половину речи Чондэ, который рассказывал о мюзикле, который сейчас идёт в одном из ближайших больших городов. Ему нравятся театральные постановки, как оказалось Чондэ тоже.

\- Я участвовал в парочке, в старшей школе, - Ким улыбается, с приятной теплотой в сердце вспоминая это время.

\- Правда? Я тоже только со средней школы и даже в колледже, - Бэк усмехается, снова находя между ними ещё одну паутинку, которая соединяет их словно родственные души.

\- Тебе нравится петь или играть? Хотя глупый вопрос, мюзикл позволяет тебе делать и то, и другое, - Чондэ широко улыбается, отпивая свой горячий чай. – Почему же ты тогда выбрал журналистику, а не актёрство или музыку? – он с интересом любуется задумчивым лицом Бекхена, вероятно задав ему вопрос, о котором он и сам не подозревал.

\- Даже и не знаю, - Бэк тушуется под пристальным взглядом, вспоминая, как его мама была категорична в выборе его профессии. – Из тебя бы тоже вышел неплохой журналист. Ты задаёшь хорошие вопросы, - он скользит взглядом по ярко выраженным скулам и прямому носу, немного застывая у необычных губ, но вскоре быстро отворачивается, задумчиво оглядывая стеллажи старых книг. Ему бы хотелось почитать их, но, к сожалению, немецкий не слишком поддавался ему в изучении.

\- Если вдруг я решу сменить профессию, то вспомню о твоих словах, - Чондэ улыбается, польщённый таким комплиментом и больше не прерывает тишину, воцарившуюся между ними. Он не чувствует себя скованно или неловко, наоборот ему нравится находиться здесь с Бекхеном. Нравится, что тот порой бросает на него свои взгляды и иногда они пересекаются на несколько долгих минут, в которые он может рассмотреть красивые глаза. Порой ему сложно сдержать улыбку и он чувствует себя, словно на несколько веков ранее, когда чувства друг к другу не оговаривались прямо, когда такие вот встречи были интимнее любых прикосновений, а стены этого замка до сих пор хранят секретные поцелуи украдкой где-то в тёмных закоулках коридоров.

Бекхен почти засыпает, разморённый теплотой и чаем, поэтому случайно задевает руку Чондэ, от чего тот забавно вздрагивает и ласково улыбается ему, предлагая разойтись по комнатам и немного отдохнуть. Бэк за это очень благодарен, поэтому ещё раз напоминает о завтрашнем ужине, который обещал провести вместе с парнем. Теперь он этого по-настоящему хочет, потому что игнорировать столь близкого по духу человека было бы безумием, а призраки… Бён нервно вздыхает, уже находясь в своей комнате, насчёт них он старается не думать, по крайней мере, когда он находится рядом с Чондэ.

Вместо ужина Бэк решает поспать, потому как ночью собирался пройтись по коридорам замка, чтобы встретиться с чем-то невероятным и потусторонним. Он сладко спит вплоть до поставленного будильника, который будит его лёгкой ненавязчивой мелодией. За окном уже темно и дисплей телефона показывает одиннадцать вечера. Выбираться из тёплой постели, конечно, не так заманчиво, как остаться в ней и проспать до самого утра, но он всё же очень хочет встретиться с призраком девушки, которая обитает в этом замке. Парень умывается, чтобы окончательно проснуться и одевшись в свою любимую тёплую толстовку выходит из комнаты, прислушиваясь к жужжанию электричества в старой проводке. Он направляется поближе к той самой башне, не собираясь взламывать замки и пробираться в неё, всё же там ещё идёт реконструкция и погибнуть под каким-нибудь отвалившимся камнем ему не хотелось.

Бекхен передвигается почти бесшумно, поэтому, когда электрический канделябр в конце коридора начинает щёлкать и мигать, тихонько вскрикивает, виновато прикусывая губу, ведь должен быть смелым и непоколебимым, правда, он ужасно боится всего этого. Ещё один непонятный факт в его копилку. Так же сильно, как его влечёт к паронормальному, так же сильно он этого и страшится. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов и дождавшись, когда свет вновь будет гореть ровно, он подходит поближе, внимательно рассматривая красивый подсвечник и не замечая абсолютно ничего странно. Однако за угол он заглядывает боязливо и в шоке закрывает рот ладонью, собственными глазами видя, как молодая девушка легко проплывает через коридор, даже не касаясь ногами пола. Она держит в одной руке карандаш, а в другой большую папку, вдруг останавливаясь и внимательно вглядываясь в голую стену, но и это длится недолго, потому что через пару секунд призрачное видение пропадает за закрытой дверью. Бён громко сглатывает, даже слегка пугаясь этого странного звука, пока не понимает, что это он сам же и сделал. Ему чертовски повезло и теперь нужно лишь не упустить гостью из сумрачного мира.

Бэк берёт себя в руки, осторожно двигаясь туда, где в последний раз видел девушку и остановившись напротив двери, в которой та исчезла, не осознанно тянется рукой к металлической ручке, медленно нажимая на неё и открывая дверь. Он думает, что здесь его ждёт раскрытие всех тайн, но получает лишь очередной шок, ведь на него, поверх круглых очков, смотрит Чондэ.

\- Бекхен? – Ким отрывается от своей книги, не понимая, что парень здесь забыл, да и как нашёл его комнату, хотя узнать это было легко, но вот что насчёт предлога столь позднего визита?

\- Чондэ?! – Бекхен почти взвизгивает и от удивления, и от страха, потому что своими глазами видел, как призрак девушки зашёл сюда, а значит она ещё где-то тут и парень просто не мог не заметить такое. – Ты ничего не видел?

\- Прости…? – Чондэ не понимает в чём дело, легко недоумевая. – Что-то произошло? Ты можешь зайти, я пока не собираюсь ложиться, хотя пора бы, почти полночь, - он смотрит на свои наручные часы и не замечает, как Бекхен быстро закрывает за собой дверь, убегая прочь. Такое поведение парня его не то, чтобы удивляет, но неприятно коробит, будто увидеть тут собирались не его и это очень разочаровывает.

Чондэ отвлекается на вновь мигающие лампы, уже привыкнув, что проводка тут шалит и не обращая на это никакого внимания. Его сейчас больше интересовало поведение Бекхена, который что-то скрывал, ведь другой причины вести себя так подозрительно у него не было. Он расстилает постель, с удовольствием забираясь в неё, а следом снимает очки, откладывая их на тумбочку и не замечая, как в блеснувших стёклах появляется отражение призрачной девушки.

Бекхен не в первый раз убегает так стремительно, поэтому оказавшись в своём номере, даже не чувствует себя уставшим, за то очень глупым и неосмотрительным. Он вообще не понимает, почему убежал, словно Чондэ застал его голым или за какой-нибудь унизительной вещью, но всё ведь отнюдь не так! Это он ворвался в его номер, преследуя призрака, в которого его новый друг не верит, да и не было там никого! Значит, его одурачило собственное желание и живое воображение?

-Нет! Этого не может быть! – Бэк расхаживает по комнате, как часовой, убеждая себя, что девушка была реальна. Она точно была призраком, точно была там и ему не померещилось! Он садится на кровать, начиная грызть ногти, совсем позабыв, что обещал себе больше не возвращаться к этой вредной привычке, но сейчас он был так сильно поглощён в собственные раздумья, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Ему было ужасно неловко перед Чондэ за своё поведение, за свои увлечения и тонкую способность видеть то, чего другие могли не замечать.

\- И что же мне делать теперь? - Бэк грустно вздыхает, неосознанно подходя к окну и упираясь лбом в холодное стекло. Он смотрит сквозь пелену темноты на ярко горящую в небе луну, которая освещала не только территорию замка, но и прилегающий к ней лес. Верхушки огромных деревьев шумели, как эхо далеких призрачных песен, пытающиеся убаюкать поднимающуюся вьюгу. Ветер сыпал пригоршнями снега прямо в окна, заставляя ежиться, лишь представив, как холодно сейчас должно быть на улице.

Парень возвращается в постель, зарываясь под одеяло с головой, чтобы не видеть и не слышать ничего странного, хотя уснуть ещё долго не может. Его продолжают мучать мысли и догадки, за которые приходится корить себя, ведь не смог додуматься до них раньше. Почему же он не придумал хоть какую-нибудь причину, по которой мог оказаться на пороге комнаты Чондэ? Замученный подобными мыслями и поиском ответов на свои вопросы, он все-таки засыпает, постоянно ворочаясь в постели и сжимаясь от холода под большим и, казалось бы, теплым одеялом.


	2. Chapter 2

Всю ночь его накрывали странные утягивающие в свою глубину сны. Они были морозными и слишком белыми, порой в них вообще сложно было угадать цвета, сплошной белый с оттенками серости. Бекхен просыпается совсем разбитым и не выспавшимся. Его часы показывают десять утра, но на завтрак спускаться не хотелось и дело даже не в Чондэ… хотя зачем он обманывает сам себя? Не хочется, чтобы во второй день знакомства его посчитали сумасшедшим. Только если не сделали такой вывод ещё вчера.

Бэк стонет и накрывается одеялом с головой, подрываясь от тихого стука и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на свою дверь. Он понятия не имеет, кто бы это мог быть, поэтому шарит по комнате взглядом, будто где-то здесь была спрятана подсказка. Однако мыслей в голове не прибавляется, а стук повторяется и он срывается с кровати, наспех приглаживая волосы, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Бён. Я пришёл передать вам посылку, - консьерж дежурно улыбается, протягивая Бекхену нечто прямоугольное, завёрнутое в коричневую оберточную бумагу.

\- Спасибо, - Бэк едва соображает, что нужно ответить и закрывает дверь, хотя в следующую секунду снова настежь ее распахивает. – Постойте! А вы не видели здесь ничего странного? – он закусывает губу, надеясь, что его не посчитаю идиотом.

\- Странное? Вы про призраков, да? – Консьерж понятливо улыбается и согласно кивает. – Все, кто здесь работает сталкиваются с этим. Я тоже не верил сначала, но когда увидел все своими глазами, то передумал. К тому же ни от кого не скрыть, что здесь люди умирают слишком часто, - он вздыхает, ведь именно это всех сюда и привлекало. – Но вы не бойтесь, обычно призрак белой дамы появляется в северной части замка.

\- Оу, понятно. Спасибо вам, - Бэк улыбается и привычно кланяется, чтобы поблагодарить. Он с интересом разрывает бумагу и вытаскивает из неё книгу. Толстый томик, на котором яркими белыми буквами было написано название книги. Он понимает в ту же секунду, что это принадлежит Чондэ, но не знает, что бы это могло значить, пока не раскрывает книгу, обнаруживая в ней вложенный листок.

Я не смог увидеть тебя за завтраком, поэтому решил, что мне необходимо оставить это письмо, чтобы объясниться. Я уеду на весь день, и мы сможем встретиться только за ужином, который ты мне обещал. Надеюсь, что твоё обещание всё ещё в силе и тебя не смутит наше вчерашнее столкновение на пороге моей комнаты. Мне до жути интересно, что вызвало в тебе этот порыв прийти ко мне вчера, но если этот повод смущает тебя или во все был ошибкой, тогда мы можем сделать вид, что ничего и не было. После ужина, я отправился в свою комнату и читал эту книгу до полуночи, пока глаза совсем не стали слипаться. Я надеюсь, ты захочешь прочесть её и она приглянётся тебе, как и мне. Отчего-то у меня странное чувство, что тебе она может понравиться… я бы этого очень хотел. С нетерпением жду нашего ужина, Бекхен.

Бэк не совсем понимает, что чувствует, прочитав письмо адресованное ему от Чондэ. У него в руках письмо, самое настоящее письмо, которое даже просто увидеть теперь редкость. Но это было даже не просто письмо, а письмо, оставленное в книге, которую ему передали в отеле. Это словно самая настоящая сказка или романтический фильм, в котором главные герои влюбляются друг в друга и через письма и книги изливают свои чувства. Он закусывает губу, глупо улыбаясь и фыркая, ведь понимает насколько сейчас смешно выглядит, но с чувствами ничего поделать не может.

Бекхен старается рассуждать логически и успокоить тарабанящее сердце. Он же ни на что не надеется, сейчас, правда? Понимает, что это максимум дружеский ужин, потому что настолько идеальный парень не может оказаться ещё и благосклонным к его ориентации. На самом деле, Бён забывает об одной немаловажной детали, а именно о том, что он сюда за призраком приехал, а Чондэ не верит в подобную чушь. Сейчас это кажется ему совсем незначительным фактом и даже смущение от вчерашней выходки его покидает. Он надеется, что они с Чондэ действительно смогут замять это происшествие. Пусть выглядит так, будто он оказался там случайно и, растерявшись, сбежал.

Чондэ немного устал после переговоров со своим новым заказчиком, к тому же спал сегодня на редкость крепко, но проснулся ужасно разбитым, словно всю ночь и глаз не сомкнул. Он помнит лишь один сон за всю ночь и то какая-то бессмыслица с мелькающими картинками и какой-то девушкой. Ему, казалось, что он всё пытался нарисовать что-то во сне, так много усилий прилагал к этому, а в итоге просто проснулся. Наверное, именно поэтому и чувствовал в себе такую разочарованность и измождённость. Он, как и Бекхен, не совсем в отпуске здесь, хотя эта поездка должна была развеять его и подарить какое-то вдохновение. На несколько дней он и правда забыл о работе, сосредоточившись на тишине и природе, а потом появился Бекхен, который запал в душу практически мгновенно. Теперь Чондэ раздумывает лишь над одним. Бывает ли любовь с первого взгляда? Конечно, возможно, глупо это чувство называть сейчас любовью, но влюблённость или заинтересованность – это точно именно то, что он чувствует. Его даже забавляет собственная отчаянность, ведь таким романтичным он не был давно, а для Бекхена пишет письма, зовёт на ужины и даже купил букет. Будет ли это считаться перебором? Догадается ли парень от кого будут цветы? Наверное, всё слишком быстро, но разве есть у него время думать над этим, если через несколько дней они смогут навсегда потерять друг друга?

Ким просыпается от лёгкой дрёмы, когда такси привозит его к месту и, осторожно оглядываясь, выходит из машины, надеясь, что не столкнётся с Бекхеном, иначе цветы придётся дарить лично, а для этого он ещё не набрался смелости. На его счастье коридоры пусты, а консьерж легко соглашается передать букет. Мысли о загадочном парне его с ума сведут, особенно, если сегодняшний ужин не состоится.

Чондэ ждёт его, как манны небесной, выбирая одежду и хмурясь слегка, когда смотрит на часы, стрелки которых не желают двигаться чуть быстрее. Таких мук стерпеть не получается и он выходит раньше положенного, однако видит Бекхена сразу при входе в обеденный зал. Тот сидит лицом к двери, видимо, чтобы сразу заметить Чондэ, но занятый чтением книги, не может точно подкараулить его. Чёрный джемпер на парне смотрится идеально, скорее всего, ему идёт любая одежда, но этот вырез, очевидно, становится любимым у Чондэ.

\- Привет, - он подсаживается за столик, тепло улыбаясь и разглядывая немного смущённое лицо, видимо, парень вспомнил вчерашнее, но старается не подавать виду. – Тебе нравится? Понимаю, что ты не мог прочесть её всю за сегодня, но ведь книги обычно захватывают с самых первых страниц, так?

\- Она интересная, - Бекхен закусывает губу, ведь не думал, что при виде Чондэ в его груди будет столько чувств. Он старается успокоить бешеное сердце, которое билось так из-за красивого парня, а ещё усердно пытается не дать себе покраснеть от воспоминаний о вчерашнем позорном бегстве. – Спасибо за… книгу и букет, - Бён уверен, что цветы были от Чондэ, всё же никто больше здесь с ним не знаком и именно ему, он вчера рассказывал о том, что любит запах корицы и белые розы.

\- Ты всё-таки раскусил меня, да? – Чондэ усмехается, пряча глаза и понимая, что глупо было надеяться, будто журналист не сможет сложить два и два. – Ты не против? – он не может задать напрямую вопрос о том, не будет ли Бекхен против ухаживаний Чондэ, поэтому остаётся лишь рассчитывать на блестящий ум парня.

\- Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Так что я не буду против, если мы узнаем друг друга поближе, - Бекхен, наконец, сбрасывает свою неловкость, возвращая на лицо прежнюю уверенность и соблазнительность. – На самом деле, я уже сделал заказ, но вино оставил на тебя. Я, правда, не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в алкоголе.

\- Не часто выпиваешь? - Ким вздергивает бровь, с интересом наблюдая за парнем.

\- Быстро пьянею, - Бэк неловко усмехается, ведь предпочитал вообще не пить, но сегодня хочет позволить себе самый настоящий роскошный ужин с красивым парнем. - Но от одного бокала вина, все будет в порядке, - он спешит успокоить Чондэ, чтобы тот не вздумал отказываться или не замышлял ничего пошлого. Его даже собственные мысли веселят, так что хмыкнув, он ожидает, когда Чондэ сделает выбор и с удовольствием разглядывает красивую бутылку вина. - Скажи честно, оно самое крепкое, да?

\- Нет, серьезно. Я выбирал по вкусу. Оно мне тут очень приглянулось и раз ты не часто пьешь, то тебе тоже должно понравиться. У него очень насыщенный сладковатый вкус, - Чондэ не хочет показаться знатоком, но все же немного разбирается в вине, как-никак, приходится подстраиваться под контингент его заказчиков, пусть и сам он пил не часто, лишь на встречах.

Бекхен неопределенно хмыкает, но пробует вино, отмечая, что оно действительно неплохое. Его лицо даже не перекашивается из-за вкуса, а ведь он был готов к кислому напитку, но тот оказывается, действительно, сладковатым. Ему нравится, что Чондэ заботится о нём. Показывает своё отношение совсем мелкими поступками, которые определяют всю его личность в итоге, однако не только поступки парня ему нравятся. Бэк с удовольствием разговаривает с Чондэ, слушает его голос и забавные истории. Он нахально рассматривает красивую широкую улыбку, буквально влюбляясь в необычный изгиб кончиков губ.

Парень его будто зачаровывает, успокаивая взглядом теплых глаз и одновременно с этим, дарит невероятные ощущения, которые сдавливают в груди, а иногда щекочут низ живота. Бэк закусывает губу, когда в конце их долгого и бурного вечера, его начинает немного вести. Он замечает это в тот момент, когда слишком долго пялится на губы Чондэ, который облизывал их после очередного глотка вина, от чего и у него во рту пересохло. Он тянется за своим бокалом, который был уже далеко не первым и, если честно, Бекхен сбился со счета, позволяя шуму в голове и легкости во всем теле нести его по течению.

\- Чондэ... - Бен почти стонет приятное имя, пробуя его на вкус и закусывая губу в невинной полуулыбке. Он на протяжении вечера замечает, как постепенно чернеют глаза напротив и жесты Чондэ становятся более развязными. Парень даже позволяет себе несколько пошлых шуток, на которые Бекхен реагирует громким смехом и легко похлопывает ладонью по столу. За своими мыслями он даже забывает о том, что хотел сказать, хотя может и не хотел ничего. Ему просто слишком нравится имя очаровательного парня.

Чондэ легко вздёргивает бровь, потому как уже долго смотрит на Бекхена, а тот на него, но они продолжают сидеть в молчании, изучая друг друга и словно общаясь лишь мимикой. Сначала Бэк игриво улыбается и он в ответ растягивает губы, потом парень склоняет голову и Чондэ облизывается, скользя взглядом по открытой длинной шее. Эти мимолётные движения заставляют кровь кипеть в жилах, однако их долгий вечер подходит к концу, и они вынуждены покинуть опустевший зал.

Ким молчаливо идёт следом, поднимаясь по широкой лестнице и вместо привычного поворота направо, сворачивает вслед за Бекхеном. Он мягко прикасается к его пальцам, замечая лёгкое удивление на раскрасневшемся лице и понимает, что должен сделать что-то прямо сейчас, иначе будет казаться, что он просто тянет время. Ему понравился этот вечер, и он ещё раз убедился, что Бекхен безумно обворожительный и перед ним сложно устоять, в принципе, уже поздно пытаться. Чондэ прижимает ладонь к горячей щеке, а следом целует сухие и терпкие из-за вина губы. Он не спешит углублять поцелуй, считая, что на первом свидании должен быть обходительным, поэтому дождавшись лёгкого ответа, едва отрывается от чужих губ.

\- Мне было приятно провести этот вечер с тобой, Бекхен… - Чондэ нежно поглаживает тёплую кожу на щеке парня большим пальцем и улыбается ему.

\- Мне тоже, Чондэ. Спасибо за чудесный вечер, - Бэк слишком сильно чувствует себя неудовлетворённым таким коротким поцелуем, поэтому берёт инициативу на себя, резко прижимаясь губами к чужому рту и хрипло выдыхает, когда его обнимают крепкие руки, а влажные губы жадно целуют, прижимая к стене. Он жмурится от восторга и мычит, чувствуя, горячий язык в своём рту, не заботясь о том, что их может кто-то застать. В конце концов, они в Германии и могут позволить себе немного вольностей.

\- Думаю, нам всё же лучше остановиться, - Чондэ громко сглатывает, оторвавшись от тонких губ, потому что ещё немного и остановиться будет намного тяжелее. – Не подумай ничего плохого. У меня просто серьёзные намерения… Если это не то, чего бы тебе хотелось, тогда, наверное, лучше выяснить всё здесь, да? – он кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, как обычно после выпитого становясь слишком серьёзным.

\- Ох… - Бэк не ожидал, что его огорошат такой новостью и не то, чтобы он против… просто всё это слишком неожиданно. - Я… я понимаю, - ему немного стыдно, что он вот так впился в парня, а тот, кажется, очень правильным и галантным, что сбивает с толку.

\- Ты мне очень понравился, Бекхен. Просто вот всем, - Чондэ восхищённо округляет глаза, чтобы парень понял, о чём он говорит.

\- Боже, - Бэк чувствует, как краснеет, ведь ему говорят слишком смущающие вещи. – Ты, что, правда, это всё? Боже, - он закрывает лицо руками, но объятия Чондэ не пропадают.

\- Ты что смутился? – Ким хихикает, впервые видя человека, который может так развязно флиртовать, а потом смущаться от комплиментов. – Да, я серьёзно, Бекхен, - он осторожно отнимает руки парня от лица. - Я дам тебе время подумать до завтра, ладно? Всё нормально, можешь не волноваться. Просто подумай об этом сегодня вечером. Тебя проводить? – он беспокоится о Бекхене, но и навязываться не желает.

\- Не нужно, мне пройти тут пару метров. Спасибо, Чондэ, - Бён улыбается и опускает голову, решаясь поднять её только когда парень прощается с ним и уходит. Он прижимает ладони к щекам, чувствуя, что те по-прежнему очень горячие и он легонько пошатываясь идёт к своему номеру, застывая буквально в паре шагов от него, ведь прямо перед его глазами мелькает чья-то тень.

Бекхен застывает на месте и оглядывает коридор, чтобы удостовериться, что ему ничего не мерещиться из-за выпитого, но обернувшись, замечает, как скрывается за поворотом подол белого платья. Он сглатывает комок в горле и медленно подходит к углу, заглядывая за него и видя, как мерно и величественно призрачная девушка вышагивала по устланному ковром полу. Он дожидается пока она скроется за очередным поворотом и скорее бежит туда, наблюдая за ней всё время и снова слышит потрескивание электричества и замечает, как даже его, разгорячённому алкоголем, телу становится прохладно.

Бэк застывает на середине коридора, обращая внимание на то, что девушка останавливается у дверей Чондэ. Он не мог не запомнить это место, ведь это и есть та северная часть замка, а за поворотом будет запертая дверь, ведущая в башню. Он буквально прирастает к полу, когда привидение поворачивается и легко мажет взглядом по его лицу. Ему кажется, что она даже хмыкает и, поправив волосы снова исчезает за дверью, оставляя его с ворохом мыслей. Что же делать теперь? Он не может понять, как себя вести, боясь опять бесцеремонно ворваться, но тело действует быстрее головы и вот он уже стоит на пороге комнаты Чондэ, застав его полуголым.

\- Бекхен? – Ким удивлённо смотрит на парня, никак не ожидая увидеть его уже через несколько минут после того, как оставил его в коридоре.

\- Я решил! – Бэк выпаливает это быстрее, чем соображает, потому что в комнате снова пусто и он просто не понимает, куда исчезает девушка.

\- Уже? И что же? – Чондэ неловко взъерошивает волосы, не зная, куда деть руки и, в итоге, складывает их на груди.

\- Я согласен. То есть, давай встречаться! – Бэк краснеет. Опять. И не знает, правильно ли делает, но у него нет других причин быть здесь. – Спокойной ночи, - он снова стрелой мчится к себе в комнату и со стоном валится на кровать, считая себя полнейшим дураком. Даже ведь не дождался ответа Чондэ, вдруг тот уже передумал и не хочет с ним никаких отношений?

Бекхен переворачивается на спину и старается успокоить себя, ведь он просто слишком перенервничал, а на самом деле всё хорошо. Он нравится Чондэ, Чондэ нравится ему, почему бы и не попробовать, в конце-то концов, учитывая, что парень красив, умён и просто близок ему по духу! Бэк глубже вздыхает и решает просто завалиться спать, потому что после алкоголя его обычно быстро вырубает, однако эту ночь он проводит в постоянных снах о Чондэ, что не слишком его разочаровывает.

***

Бекхен спит до полудня и, на самом деле, совсем не ищет встречи со своим теперь уже парнем, надеясь, что тот опять уедет на весь день, оставив его подумать обо всём, что он вчера натворил. В который раз, приходится удостовериться, что алкоголь ему не друг, а спустившись вниз, чтобы чего-нибудь перехватить на свой поздний завтрак, он сталкивается с необходимым ему садовником. Всё же сложно не узнать этого человека, который по описанию похож на Санта Клауса. Пожилой мужчина действительно имел пушистую белую бороду и такие же усы, поэтому Бэк, не теряя ни минуты, спешил к нему, решая расспросить обо всём, что тут творится.  
От милого и добродушного старичка ему удалось узнать о том, что любовь погибшей девушки к рисованию никуда не исчезла даже после смерти, собственно, как и она сама. Её часто видели в той закрытой части сада, где всё поросло плющом. Там среди каменных надгробных плит, есть и её могила, наверное, поэтому её дух и появляется там под раскидистыми деревьями, будто рисующая прекрасный пейзаж. Есть ещё одна маленькая любопытная вещица, о которой парень узнал от садовника. Оказывается, что те немногие художники, что посещали это место, часто видели красивую молодую девушку в своих снах, но вот призрака этой юной леди они никогда не встречали.

Такие детали заставляют Бекхена задуматься о том, что возможно Чондэ из-за рода своей деятельности является какой-то противоположностью ему самому. Всё же призраков способен видеть не только он, а значит особенный здесь тоже не он, а Чондэ. Он уже почти собирался уходить, как весёлый старичок вдруг помрачнел. Кажется, его мысли заняли более сумрачные вещи и легко подозвав Бекхена поближе, он рассказал ему одну неприятную историю. В то время садовник был ещё юным мальчиком, который таскался и бегал тут за своей матерью, что работала горничной. В один из прекрасных летних дней в этом замке умер молодой парень. Он, кажется, был тоже как-то связан с искусством и рисованием, потому что пробравшись в его номер, тогда ещё мальчик, увидел множество картин, среди них была и леди-призрак, которая, наверняка, мучила его кошмарами. Хотя после этого тут начался ажиотаж, но и люди гибнуть стали чаще.

От этой истории по спине проходится лёгкий холодок и Бэку на секунду кажется, что в дверном проёме он увидел, как промелькнуло белое прозрачное платье. Мурашки, словно иголочки, прошлись по его телу и лишь после тихого смеха старика, он приходит в себя. Тот легко бьёт его по плечу и просит слишком не заморачиваться, ведь это всё были всего лишь несчастные случаи, а их призраки довольно миролюбивы.

Бён благодарит садовника и с натянутой улыбкой возвращается к себе в номер, стараясь сложить все кусочки в одну цельную историю. Он пытается немного разузнать об этих смертях, однако в интернете находится лишь миллионы подозрений, легенд и выдумок. В итоге у него рождается собственная догадка о том, что девушку притягивают творческие личности, возможно, она сама не показывается им на глаза, а может, есть люди, которые не способны видеть призраков и выбирает она именно таких для того, чтобы… вот для чего же они ей нужны, пока остаётся загадкой. Он решает сегодня остаться в номере и пошерстить интернет в поисках чего-то полезного. Пусть мысли часто отвлекаются на Чондэ, заставляя волноваться за него и немного за себя, всё же он решил начать новые отношения, которые грозились вылиться в нечто серьёзное. Только вот его новый парень мог сильно пострадать от нападок этой призрачной девушки.

Чондэ утром вынужден снова уехать в город, сожалея о том, что они не смогли встретиться с Бекхеном, ведь ему необходимо было увидеть его и убедиться, что те вчерашние слова означают некое начало для них. После всех рабочих моментов, он снова заходит в тот же цветочный магазин, улыбаясь девушке, которая узнала его и спросила, не сделать ли снова такой же букет? В этот раз он отказывается, желая найти что-то по ярче, как и сам Бекхен, в итоге останавливаясь на ярком букете с пурпурными и белами цветами, однако просит снова добавить парочку палочек корицы, чтобы букет имел ярко-выраженный аромат.

По приезду в замок, Ким решает, что сейчас должен сам подарить парню букет, поэтому тихонько стучится в его комнату, расплываясь в улыбке от того, как смущённо Бекхен смотрит на него и, кажется, даже слегка краснеет. Он вручает парню букет, понимая, что не прогадал с цветом и с удовольствием проходит внутрь комнаты, когда его приглашают.

\- Ты же помнишь наш вчерашний разговор, да?

\- Оу, конечно. Прости, что так ворвался, я просто… был немного пьян, - Бён нервно хихикает, надеясь, что его странное поведение действительно повесят на алкоголь.

\- Всё в порядке, я не сержусь. Можно даже сказать, что твой ответ избавил меня от бессонной ночи. Хотя выспаться всё равно не удалось, - Чондэ хмурится, потому что снова какой-то странный сон мучил его всю ночь.

\- Правда? Тебе что-то мешало? – Бекхен загорается этой подсказкой, решая, что не так просто видел призрак девушки вплывающей в комнату Чондэ.

\- Да вроде бы нет. Просто какие-то очень тяжёлые сны снятся. Знаешь, бывает такое, что сон какой-то противный, непонятный и от этого утром ты себя тоже не чувствуешь отдохнувшим, - Ким пожимает плечами, оглядывая комнату, пусть и понимает, что здесь не найдёт ничего такого, что помогло бы ему понять Бекхена.

\- Какие сны? Говорят, что если рассказать плохой сон, то он быстрее забывается. Можешь мне всё выложить, синяки под глазами тебе не идут, - Бэк шутливо усмехается и садится рядом на кровать, поджимая ноги под себя. Он надеется, что Чондэ будет откровенен с ним и его сны помогут понять, что умершая давным-давно девушка, хочет от живых людей.

\- Это, кстати, уже не первый сон. Они начали снится где-то пару дней назад. Там точно фигурирует одна и та же девушка, но я её не знаю, серьёзно, никогда не видел. Хотя, наверное, наше подсознание вряд ли способно создать нового человека, возможно, я видел её фотографию где-то или даже просто сталкивался взглядом в самолёте или поезде. Но ладно, в общем, обычно мне снится, что я рисую. Иногда её, а иногда она стоит рядом и наблюдает, как я делаю наброски чего-то. Кстати, на бумаге никогда ничего не бывает. Она всегда белая, но я упорно вожу карандашом по ней и будто что-то вижу или пытаюсь всё-таки что-то нарисовать, - Чондэ вздыхает, потому что даже воспоминания казались тяжёлыми и муторными, хотя ни в одном действии не было ничего плохого. - Я просыпаюсь постоянно с чувством тревоги, словно кто-то следит за мной или вот-вот случится что-то плохое, а потом ещё половина утра уходит на то, чтобы успокоить себя. Знаю, что все это глупо, но ничего не поделать, - он устало улыбается, ощущая, как его уже сейчас клонит в сон.

\- Ах, точно, спасибо за цветы, они прекрасны, - Бэк вспоминает о букете, когда сжимает ладони на нём и тот начинает легко шелестеть. Он понимает, что это именно та девушка-призрак, но пока боится показывать её портрет Чондэ, всё же он не верит в духов, а значит, ему нужно больше доказательств. – Может тебе стоит пойти отдохнуть? Ты выглядишь сонным. Пару часиков сна точно не помешают вашим кругам под глазами, мистер Ким, - он игриво улыбается, решая, куда поставить цветы.

\- Только если обещаешь мне ужин, на этот раз без вина, - Чондэ смеётся, видя, как забавно хмурится парень и ему это, правда, очень нравится.

\- Хорошо, я буду ждать тебя внизу вечером, - Бэк позволяет себе даже поцеловать парня в щёку, ещё раз благодаря его за цветы. Он чувствует себя просто замечательно и не только от того, что подбирается к тайне девушки-призрака, но и потому что вести себя с Чондэ можно было легко и ненавязчиво.

К вечеру Бекхен спускается в их просторный зал на ужин, усаживаясь, как и в прошлый раз, за тот же столик с книгой Чондэ. Пусть она и была больше об архитектуре, но написана совсем не сухим языком математики, а истории, которые здесь рассказывались, описывали различные знаменитые архитектурные сооружения. Моменты их возникновения, сложности с которыми сталкивались рабочие и даже некоторые легенды, которые витают теперь вокруг этих зданий.

Он настолько сильно углубляется в чтение, что не замечает, как проходит несколько десятков минут. Голод напоминает о себе громким урчанием в животе, а вокруг собрались уже, кажется, все жители отеля, звонко стуча вилками и ножами по красивым тарелкам. Бэк проверяет время, не понимая, почему Чондэ до сих пор нет, но возможно, что тому удалось спокойно уснуть, и парень просто совсем провалился в дрёму. Не хочется думать о плохом, но мысли сами лезут в голову и пальцы нервно постукивают по обложке книги, стараясь уверить себя, что Чондэ в безопасности и девушка не сможет ничего с ним сделать. Все же старик-садовник сказал, что это лишь несчастные случаи. Он решает, что сегодня поужинает один, а поздно вечером снова выйдет проверить коридоры замка и на этот раз, точно не пустит девушку в сны Чондэ.

Бекхен неспешно приканчивает свой ужин и продолжает сидеть там же, наслаждаясь одиночеством, тишиной и великолепной книгой. Это именно тот отдых, которого он так хотел. Правда, всему приходит конец, его милому раю тоже, когда спина и все конечности совсем затекают от сидения в кресле. Он поднимается в комнату, сегодня решая, что подкараулит дамочку и даст ей немного времени побыть в комнате Чондэ, чтобы, когда он зашёл, то смог увидеть её, а точнее то, что она делает, прячась там по ночам.

Бэк выходит, как и в прошлый раз где-то около полуночи, медленно шагая по коридорам и разглядывая висящие на стенах картины. Он застывает, когда слышит знакомый треск и мигание лампочек в конце коридора, а сделав ещё несколько шагов, по телу пробегается знакомый холодок. Заглянув за последний угол, он снова видит там мерно и вальяжно вышагивающую девушку. Сегодня она не поворачивается к нему, но также, как и предыдущие ночи до этого, исчезает за дверью в комнату Чондэ.

Бекхен едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы не побежать скорее в комнату парня, но всё же понимает, что нужно выждать и застать девушку именно там. Пусть потом Чондэ сочтёт его идиотом и откажется от любого вида общения, но он докажет ему, что призраки существуют, даже если видеть их он не может. Бён медленно идёт к двери и осторожно нажимает на ручку, шокировано распахивая глаза, ведь не учёл того, что дверь окажется заперта. Он понимает, каким идиотом был, надеясь, что всё в его планах пойдёт как по маслу, теперь же ему предстоит униженным вернуться в свою комнату и проворочаться там без сна до самого утра.

Сон действительно почти не касается его в эту ночь и как только сумерки начинают расступаться, парень уже бежит обратно по холодным коридорам, надеясь увидеть девушку-призрака, которая выйдет из комнаты Чондэ. Но очутившись перед тёмной дубовой дверью не может сдержаться, ещё пару раз нажимая на ручку и создавая много шума, когда нервно трясёт дверью.

Чондэ будто выбрасывает из сна, когда он слышит какой-то странный шум, а открыв глаза пугается пустой комнаты перед собой. Ему ещё секунду назад казалось, что он видит кого-то сидящего прямо у него на груди, но на самом деле в комнате никого нет и это, наверное, просто обман зрения после сна. Он слышит, как кто-то стучит в его дверь, точнее это даже не стук, а глухой удар, будто кто-то упал на неё, поэтому вылезает из постели и приоткрывает дверь, обнаруживая у себя на пороге несчастного и подавленного Бекхена.

\- Бекхен? – Ким не знает, что ему думать, потому что в который раз понимает, что этот парень ворвался бы снова в его комнату не будь она закрыта. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Твои сны повторились? Ты проспал всю ночь? Они снились с самого начала? Ты помнишь, что вчера у нас должен был быть ужин? – Бэк вскакивает на ноги и засыпает сонного парня вопросами.

\- О боже! Бекхен, я проспал? Господи, нет! Прости меня, пожалуйста, я… я ведь ставил будильник, но даже и не слышал, чтобы он звенел, - Чондэ в ужасе кидается к своему телефону, обнаруживая его выключенным. – О, нет. Кажется, он сел… Мне так стыдно, Бекхен… - он оборачивается, видя, что парень уже вовсю хозяйничает в его номере, осматривая его и заглядывая за шторы. – Ты что-то ищешь? Неужели думал, что я могу тут кого-то прятать? – Ким легко смеётся, потому что это кажется абсурдом, он же почти признался Бекхену в любви, пока только в симпатии, но всё же.

\- Нет, Чондэ, нет, - Бэк мотает головой, ведь пусть и ищет девушку, но точно не ту о которой подумал парень. Он в секундном порыве прижимается к губам Чондэ и неловко улыбается. – Ты вчера был очень уставшим, и я всё понимаю. Так что жду тебя на завтрак, ты должен зайти за мной, чтобы я снова не сидел в одиночестве, - он дожидается лёгкого кивка от парня и уходит к себе в номер снова разочарованный тем, что ничего не нашёл.

Чондэ умывается и всячески пытается приободрить себя, потому что уснул вчера слишком крепко. Его мысли снова крутятся вокруг странных ночных кошмаров, но как только он оказывается рядом с Бекхеном это всё будто исчезает и он даже чувствует себя лучше. Наверное, поэтому проводит с парнем почти весь день, сначала за завтраком, потом за обсуждением книги в его номере, а после они снова гуляют по окрестностям, отогреваясь затем за несколькими чашками чая.

\- Сегодня ведь тебе тоже снились эти сны, да? – Бекхен вздыхает поглубже, долго глядя за окно на опускающиеся сумерки, которые принесли с собой не только ночь, но и метель. Он хочет всё рассказать, а для этого ему потребуется много мужества и проверенных фактов.

\- Да, я так плохо выгляжу, что ты уже можешь это понимать? – Чондэ усмехается, сидя в кресле и рассматривая фигуру парня.

\- Нет, я просто знаю причину…

\- И какая же она? – Ким не выдерживает долгого молчания и даже поддаётся всем телом вперёд, когда Бэк оборачивается, мило заломив брови.

\- В этом и суть. Во всём виновата она, - Бён вздыхает и садится на кровать, чтобы открыть ноутбук и всё объяснить Чондэ, как вдруг свет в комнате гаснет, оставляя их слушать завывающий ветер в кромешной темноте.

\- Кажется, что-то случилось с электричеством из-за сильного ветра, - Чондэ встаёт, желая посмотреть в окно, правда совсем ничего там не замечает, кроме тёмного силуэта леса.

\- Может так, а может быть и нет, - у Бекхена дыхание перехватывает, когда он подходит к двери и дёргает её несколько раз. – Она закрыла нас. Чондэ, ты мне не поверишь. Ты ведь сразу об этом сказал, но эта девушка. Та, которая появляется в твоих снах, она – призрак. Я спрашивал у тебя при нашей первой встречи знаком ли ты с легендами, что кружат вокруг этого замка и ты ответил, что не веришь в подобную чушь. Только вот это всё правда, понимаешь? И эта девушка при жизни любила рисовать. Как я слышал, это было её страстью, поэтому каждый человек, так или иначе связанный с искусством чувствует себя здесь плохо. Его начинают мучать кошмары, силы медленно покидают тело. Не один человек уже умер здесь. Это все походило на несчастные случаи, но я уверен, что случилась это из-за неё. Потому что после этих смертей в комнатах жертв находили её портреты. Возможно, они все-таки могли видеть её. Точно! Господи, теперь я понял. Возможно, что они видел её, именно поэтому она могла всё своё время проводить с ними и вытягивать из них энергию, поэтому они умерли! – Бэк счастливо улыбается, наконец, найдя разгадку, но в ту же секунду мрачнеет, когда от стоявшему к нему спиной Чондэ не доносится ни слова. – Ты мне не веришь, да? – его голос срывается почти на шёпот, ведь он уже боится потерять Чондэ. Пусть прошло лишь пару дней с их знакомства, но такого идеального для него человека он никогда не встречал и сейчас не хотел бы его лишиться.

Чондэ хмурится, слушая такой длинный монолог Бекхена, понимая, конечно, что каждый верит во что хочет, но все эти слова больше были похожи на вздор, однако с другой стороны, ему здесь действительно с каждым днём становилось всё хуже. Утомление сказывалось на нём, а странные видения всё чаще мелькали перед глазами. Бэк не мог знать обо всём этом, только если действительно не проводил какое-то расследование.

\- В это сложно поверить, ты же понимаешь? – он поворачивается к парню, складывая руки на груди и внимательно приглядывается к его лицу в тёмной комнате. – Здесь же где-то должны быть свечи, правда? Я видел их у себя в комнате, думаю, нужно принести.

\- Дверь ведь заперта, - Бекхен уныло напоминает, смотря на безрезультатные попытки Чондэ открыть дубовые двери.

\- У тебя есть ключ? – Ким оборачивается, просто не позволяя себе поверить в эти бредни, пусть Бекхен и казался достаточно умным человеком, чтобы не верить в подобное, однако, видимо, даже у него были свои скелеты в шкафу.

\- У меня есть ключ, Чондэ, но он тебе не поможет, - Бекхен встаёт и протягивает ключ парню, который снова напрасно пытался открыть дверь. – Могу понять, как сложно в это поверить, но ты можешь хотя бы взглянуть на портрет той девушки, которая умерла здесь? – он неловко тянет Чондэ за подол свитера к своему ноутбуку и когда тот подаётся, то быстро разыскивает необходимую фотографию. – Это же она, правда? – ему страшно, видеть удивление на лице парня, ведь это значит, что в его голове сейчас происходит просто невероятно тяжёлый процесс, поверить во всё то, что он сказал. – Это правда, Чондэ… я не вру и вижу их с десяти лет. Даже после нескольких психологов, это не прошло и я не какой-то больной, - он буркает последнее с некой злостью, потому что все родные считают его именно таким.

\- Знаешь, наверное, легче было бы поверить в то, что это твой план соблазнить меня. То есть я имею ввиду не просто утащить меня в постель, а соблазнение с претензией на деньги, но… Ты говоришь о призраках, Бекхен, - Ким вздыхает, не понимая, как эта девушка могла реально оказаться в его снах. - Я ведь мог просто видеть её где-то… поэтому она приснилась мне…

\- Поэтому она снилась всем, кто здесь жил? Поэтому все те люди умерли и в их номерах были десятки её рисунков? Чондэ, очнись! Это правда! Мне не зачем тебе врать. Я приехал сюда из-за неё. Это… как хобби. Я часто езжу по таким местам, правда, в замке нахожусь впервые и говорил тебе об этом, - Бэк вздрагивает, когда одна из лампочек начинает гореть слабым светом издавая при этом тихий свистящий звук. Ему становится немного страшно и неосознанно, он хватает за запястье Чондэ.

\- Ты действительно видел их столько раз, чтобы всё ещё боятся? – Ким по-прежнему не верит во всё это, считая, что с электричеством просто ещё разбираются и от этого такие сбои. Он почти готов пожурить трусишку Бекхена, когда буквально теряет дар речи, видя перед собой слабо мерцающую фигуру девушки, которая вошла в комнату через закрытую дверь.

\- Ты её видишь? – Бэк тихонько шепчет, двигаясь поближе к Чондэ, потому что рядом с ним ему было не страшно. – И рядом с тобой мне не страшно, так что можешь так не паясничать. – он тянется к своей тумбочке, пока девушка не предпринимала никаких попыток подойти ближе.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Чондэ в самом деле видит призрака и не может отделаться от чувства, что его разыгрывают. Наверное, он какой-то миллионный посетитель, которому устраивают такой вот незабываемый отдых. Ему не верится во всё это до сих пор, поэтому, когда Бекхен кидается в призрачную девушку чем-то непонятным и та исчезает, он неловко прочищает горло и вскакивает на ноги. Свет вновь нормально горит и он уверен, что дверь так же беспрепятственно откроется, только вот всё, что было до этого никак не укладывается в его голове.

\- Это мешочек с солью и травами. Они заговорены, поэтому она исчезла, - Бекхен подбирает лежащий мешочек с пола и стыдливо смотрит себе под ноги. – Ты видел её… я бы хотел, - он набирается смелости и поднимает взгляд. – Останься сегодня здесь. Это не попытка затащить тебя в постель, - парень фыркает, ведь вспоминает слова Чондэ чуть ранее. – Только если немного, но на самом деле, я просто волнуюсь и не хочу, чтобы она снова вытягивала из тебя энергию, - он вздыхает, понимая, что Чондэ вряд ли останется, потому что ему точно нужно было всё это обдумать наедине.

\- Я останусь, а взамен ты расскажешь мне о… о том, когда начал видеть это всё, - Чондэ надеется, что выслушав Бекхена, он поймёт хоть что-нибудь из происходящего здесь.

\- Только не думай, что я псих, - Бэк фыркает, отворачиваясь, но, когда чувствует прикосновение горячих пальцев к своему запястью, с удивлением оборачивается.

\- Пока, я не знаю, что думать. Поэтому хочу забыть об этом немного и продолжить узнавать тебя поближе.

\- Ладно… - Бён тихо соглашается, потому что его это очень удивляет и Чондэ первый в мире человек, кто не убегает и не кричит, а пытается его понять. – Мне было десять, когда я впервые увидел призрака. На самом деле, я даже не понял, что это был призрак. Я гулял с собакой, недалеко от нашего дома была лесополоса, обычно вглубь я не заходил, но в тот раз Монрёль меня буквально потащил, а потом я встретил девочку за деревом. Она сидела и пряталась, сказала, что потерялась и мы отвели её домой. Только вот когда мне открыли дверь её родители, оказалось, что та девочка пропала несколько месяцев назад, а её труп позже нашли в том лесу. Мама была ужасно расстроена, когда узнала обо всём. Конечно же, мне никто не поверил, а потом до самого совершеннолетия я посещал психолога. Мне было только десять и после долгих разговоров с мамой, мне казалось, что я и сам хочу перестать их видеть. Но это никуда не исчезло, хотя я научился скрывать то, что вижу, и они порой не замечают меня, - он замолкает, не зная, что ещё интересует Чондэ.

\- Твоя мама заставляла тебя посещать психолога? – Ким не знает, чтобы сделал на её месте, но не думает, что это правильно целых восемь лет, заставлять своего ребёнка насильно отрекаться от чего-то. – Ты… правда, их видишь? – он способен принять это, всё же в мире тысячи людей, которые утверждают, что видели призраков. Так почему бы хоть один из этой тысячи действительно не оказался тем, кто их видит?

\- Правда. И не то, чтобы я был в восторге, - Бэк фыркает, потому что иногда это утомительно, особенно, когда кто-то увяжется за ним и просит об услуге.

\- И ты… что ты обычно делаешь с ними? – Чондэ это интересует больше всего остального, ведь если эта девушка призрак могла его убить, то она совершенно точно будет пытаться делать это снова и снова.

\- Некоторым из них нужна просто услуга. Они что-то забыли, читай не успели сделать при жизни или передать нечто важное своим родным. Но бывают и злые духи, я обычно стараюсь держаться от них подальше, но их так же можно изгнать. Правда, когда они уходят не по своей воле, то ужасно злятся. Однажды мне выбило окно в квартире, - Бэк морщится, ведь вставлять новое окно было делом хлопотным. – Они выпускают много энергии, знаешь, как звёзды, когда взрываются.

\- И что ты будешь делать с ней? – Киму, кажется, что он попал в сказку. В самую настоящую сказку, с драконами, волшебниками и феями. Бекхен бы сгодился на роль феи.

\- Нужно провести обряд на её могиле. Те, что мы видели. Только нужно найти именно её могилу или же… я постараюсь с ней поговорить? – Бэк бы хотел решить всё это мирно, безо всяких ужасов, которые могут творить злые духи.

\- Она ведь может снова вернуться сюда? – Чондэ оглядывается, пристально наблюдая за лампами, потому что кажется, только они реагируют на нечто сверхъестественное.

\- Может, но я её не пущу, - Бэк встаёт с кровати и быстро расставляет свои собственные свечи с благовониями. – Они будут гореть всю ночь, так что она не сможет зайти, а утром… сходишь со мной в сад? – он очень хочет сделать это вместе с Чондэ, тогда тот точно поверит ему.

\- Ещё раз спрошу, в последний раз, ладно? Ты их, правда, видишь? Это не розыгрыш? Не попытка меня соблазнить? Я не против насчёт последнего, так что можно и без всего этого мистицизма обойтись, - Чондэ улыбается, потому что Бекхен начинает смеяться. – Что? Я не так уж и плох!

\- На самом деле, ты даже очень хорош, - Бэк действительно так считает, поэтому пытается спрятать покрасневшие щёки, делая вид, что выискивает что-то в шкафу. – Тебе одолжить что-то, чтобы переодеться ко сну?

\- Мы делаем быстрые шаги вперёд. Я не против, если у тебя окажется для меня простая футболка и… вряд ли ты брал с собой шорты. Так что хватит и футболки, - Чондэ пожимает плечами, уходя в душ с позволения Бекхена, а потом при нём переодевается в его же футболку.

\- Теперь ты пытаешься меня соблазнить? – Бён игриво играет бровями, поглядывая на красивое тело парня. – У тебя не выйдет, - он самодовольно хмыкает и отворачивается, позволяя парню занять вторую половину его кровати, ведь знает, что соблазнения как раз-таки сработают.

\- Можно обнять тебя? – Чондэ считает, что раз они уже спят вместе, то могут и обняться, так же намного приятнее, к тому же ему очень хотелось ощутить в своих руках этого забавного парня.

Бекхен сдавленно мычит, ощущая, как его обнимают, пока, правда только поверх одеяла, но зато он лопатками чувствует, жар чужого тела, которое прижимается к нему. Запах Чондэ перебивает даже горящие благовония, окутывая его с ног до головы и заставляя бросаться в этот омут с головой.


	3. Chapter 3

Чондэ просыпается на удивление отдохнувшим рядом с Бекхеном, который за ночь оказался в его объятиях и, кажется, наслаждался этим так же, как и он сам. Ему нравится, что он может держать этого, на первый взгляд, хрупкого и утончённого парня в своих руках. Поэтому позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и продолжать лежать, всё же у него отпуск… с его новым парнем. Второе пробуждение получается немного неловким и скомканным, потому что Бекхен краснеет и ёрзает, пытаясь выбраться из его объятий, собственно именно за этим он его и застаёт, а после парень быстро убегает в ванную, смеша этим Чондэ. Он переодевается и ждёт Бэка на завтрак, собираясь расспросить обо всём поподробнее.

\- Откуда ты знаешь про это вот всё? Ты же говорил, что её можно изгнать, неужели в интернете прочёл?

\- Нет, конечно, - Бён смеётся, пока они оба выбирают себе завтрак. – Моя бабушка мне рассказала. Я переехал к ней после совершеннолетия, чтобы сбежать от мамы и вообще ей на зло, ведь она недолюбливает бабулю и это мягко сказано. В детстве я с ней практически не виделся, потому что отец умер, когда мне было четыре. Я-то и его плохо помню… Она собирает все эти травы и занимается целительством, но духов как я не видит, - он занимает уже ставший родным их столик и принимается за еду, потому что говорить больше не хотелось.

\- И как нам её изгнать? Что мы будем делать на том кладбище? – Чондэ надеется, что раскапывать могилы, как во многих фильмах не придётся, иначе их выгонят отсюда с треском.

\- Увидишь, - Бэк усмехается и отказывается говорить, пока они не позавтракают нормально.  
Отпустив Чондэ переодеваться в его комнату, Бекхен собирает всё необходимое, всё ещё надеясь, что призрак девушки заговорит с ним и они смогут прийти ко взаимному консенсусу. Он ждёт парня у выхода, улыбаясь его взволнованному выражению лица и как-то само собой выходит, что берёт его за руку, радуясь, когда его пальцы в ответ крепко сжимают.

\- Теперь расскажешь, что мы будем делать? – Ким недовольно бредёт сквозь сугробы, которые ещё не успели до конца расчистить. – Куда мы идём? Я думал к тем надгробным плитам, - он не понимающе следует за Бекхеном.

\- Сначала я хочу поговорить с ней. Её часто видят в башне. Кстати, ты знаешь, как она умерла? Упала с лестницы, когда возвращалась с башни, в которой рисовала. Вот она! – Бэк указывает рукой на башню вход в которую был заперт и лишь отсюда они могли наблюдать за ней.

\- Как ты собираешься её увидеть? – Чондэ хмурится, потому что ему встреч с паронормальным хватило на ближайшие лет сто.

\- Ты будешь приманкой, конечно же, - Бекхен смеётся, глядя на высунувшееся от удивления лицо Чондэ. – Я шучу. Шучу, правда! – он пихает парня в ближайший сугроб и снова запрокидывает голову, стараясь высмотреть там хоть что-то. – Это всегда срабатывает так что, - парень лезет в рюкзак за кристаллом и амулетом, которые обычно призывают лесных духов для помощи, однако кристалл призывает не только лесных духов, но и просто призраков, которые обитают совсем близко.

Чондэ даже и не пытался встать из сугроба, в который его толкнули. Он заворожённо следил за тем, что делает Бекхен и хмурился, кусая обветренные губы, потому что совершенно ничего не понимал. Ему до сих пор сложно признать, что вся эта чушь реальна и он сам видел призрака, но приходится верить Бекхену, потому что тот говорит правильные вещи и отнюдь не похож на сумасшедшего. Ким вздрагивает, когда из леса вдруг начинает дуть пронизывающий холодный ветер, а шум деревьев становится похожим на одну из тихих ненавязчивых мелодий. Его взгляд скользит между деревьями и кажется, что даже падающие снежинки оживают, танцуют в ритм этой песни и падают на пушистые еловые ветви. Голос Бекхена выводит его из состояния абсолютнейшей сказки, заставляя окунуться в новую, ведь перед парнем стояла девушка, облачённая в белое лёгкое платье, которое ей явно не мешало даже в такую пору.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь, - Бэк специально даже записал на листик, как это будет звучать на немецком, потому что был уверен, что девушка не знала и не должна была знать английский, поэтому, когда он слышит привычную для себя корейскую речь, то на секунду выпадает из реальности.

\- Тот, кто может мне помочь это он, - девушка указывает в сторону Чондэ, потому что благодаря его силам, сможет и дальше оставаться тут, скитаясь по родному замку и не оставляя его ни на минуту.

\- Ты можешь его убить, понимаешь? Неужели ты хотела всего этого? Разве тот первый мужчина ничего для тебя не значил? С него же все началось!

\- Рудольф? Ох, мой бедняжка, Рудольф, - девушка затрепетала на ветру и даже на пару секунд стала прозрачнее обычного. – Он сам хотел этого и показал мне, как я могу продолжить существовать здесь. Силы духов слишком быстро истощаются, пока мы находимся в этом мире, - она бесчувственно пожимает плечами, голодными глазами смотря на Чондэ. – И ты не сможешь меня остановить, - призрак жутко улыбается и исчезает вместе с ветром.

\- Чёрт! – Бекхен быстро собирает кристалл и амулет обратно в сумку, матерясь на злобную стерву, которая посягнула на его и только его парня. – Я размажу её по этому снегу. Идём, - он поднимает Чондэ со снега и тащит его к нескольким могилам, успев увидеть с утра бодрого садовника, который с радостью подсказал ему, где находится нужное им захоронение. Он снова вытаскивает кристалл из рюкзака, правда, на этот раз ему не понадобится амулет для вызова духов, хватит того, что она услышит заклятие, которое запрёт её в сумрачном мире и больше не позволит проникнуть в этот.

Чондэ ничего не понимает, будто находится в другом мире или за стеклом, смотря на всё это со стороны. Он теперь видит не того Бекхена, который был рядом все эти дни. Прежний Бекхен – это милый, игривый и открытый парень, а тот, кого он видит сейчас – это твёрдый и сильный, целеустремлённый мужчина, который никому не позволит себя обмануть. Ему неважно, что он не понимает происходящего, главное, что Бэк открывает ему свой собственный, удивительный мир, позволяя видеть себя в нём, любоваться и даже принимать участие. Парень просит его, дать руку и ощутив хватку чужих пальцев, может представить, как бушует энергия в теле Бекхена и как его собственные жизненные силы сплетаются с ней.

Вокруг них тут же вырастает, словно пелена из серого дыма, на самом деле, это и не дым вовсе, а множество призраков, которые оказываются призваны сюда не то силами Бекхена, не то девушкой-призраком. Множество призрачных душ окружают их и Бекхен сосредоточенный на заклинании не сразу их замечает, а когда видит, то становится слишком поздно. Рука Чондэ выскальзывает из его пальцев и сам он растворяется среди заблудших духов, которые вот-вот грозятся захватить и его, утянув с собой в сумрачный мир. Его охватывает паника, когда силуэт Чондэ растворяется внутри плотного густого тумана и голова отказывается работать, а губы дрожат, позабыв о том, что ему необходимо дочитать заклинание, которое способно загнать слишком сильного духа обратно.

Бён остается совсем один и пусть так было всегда, но почему-то после того, как он смог ощутить прикосновение рук Чондэ, узнать его и ужиться с мыслью, что теперь он будет с кем-то, его вдруг опять накрывает одиночество и от этого становится совсем плохо. Он сам почти готов сдаться на волю серому туману, когда ощущает знакомые теплые прикосновения пальцев к своей ладони.

\- Чондэ…? – Бэк жалобно вздыхает, понимая, что не может позволить себе проиграть здесь, только не тогда, когда он, кажется, нашел человека, который способен его полюбить.

Бекхен прикрывает глаза и сильнее сжимает ладонь Чондэ в своей руке, даже не смотря на то, что тот все еще остаётся за призрачной стеной, которая поглотила их. Он громко начинает сначала читать заклинание, уверенный, что давно умершие духи не смогут причинить ему вред. Бабушка каждый день повторяла ему это, ведь мертвые должны жить лишь в воспоминаниях других людей, не мешая живым наслаждаться этой жизнью.

Чондэ еще никогда не было так страшно, к тому же не за свою жизнь, а за жизнь Бекхена, который пытался помочь именно ему. Он почему-то только сейчас понимает, что они могли просто уехать. Сегодня же утром собрать вещи и покинуть этот старый замок, абсолютно позабыв обо всем и счастливо проведя их отпуск вместе в каком-нибудь роскошном пятизвездочном отеле. Его пробирает холодом, когда он оказывается в абсолютной серой тьме, не понимающий происходящего и отчаянно желающий, чтобы все это оказалось лишь слишком реалистичным сном. Его трясет от ощущений, которые накатывают, от могильного холода и тоскливого завывания сотни потерянных душ. Чондэ почти готов сдаться, упасть на колени и провалиться сквозь ледяной туман, забытый всеми, однако что-то начинает пульсировать в кромешной тьме, даря ему какую-то глупую надежду. И Ким не хочет сдаваться просто так, даже не попытавшись бороться! Он стискивает руки в кулаки, продираясь сквозь липкий и холодный туман, протягивая руки навстречу яркому и теплому, понимая, что это Бекхен лишь в тот момент, когда тот произносит его имя.

Чондэ шокирован, удивлён, но вместе с этим находится в невероятном восторге, когда видит, что всё получилось, ведь туман рассеивается, а страшные и безликие призраки растворяются по воздуху. Видение девушки с гримасой боли на лице, стирается на снегу, впечатывая её под землю. Он ловит уставшего Бэкхена в свои объятия, желая согреть его и успокоить, пусть совершенно не знал, что именно тот сейчас чувствует.

\- Всё закончилось? – Чондэ осторожно поправляет взмокшую чёлку у Бекхена и недолго думая, просто подхватывает его на руки. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, да? – он задаёт риторический вопрос, потому что уже несёт парня в замок, собираясь уложить его в постель.

\- Только если с тобой, - Бекхен усмехается, прижимаясь носом к высоким скулам и мягко целуя своего рыцаря, хотя, возможно, рыцарь здесь он. Тот самый, который спасал своего принца из лап злой колдуньи. Он действительно устал, поэтому лишь скинув верхнюю одежду, засыпает рядом с Чондэ, убаюканный его ароматом и тихим голосом, которым тот читал ему книгу.

***

\- Никто никогда не узнает, что ты сделал... - Чондэ именно такими словами приветствует проснувшегося Бекхена, хотя он очень старался быть максимально тихим, пока нес ужин в номер.

\- Поэтому ты сейчас намерен меня споить? - Бэк тепло усмехается, заметив на подносе бутылку вина. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно и снова был полон сил.

\- Разве что немного, - Чондэ хмыкает и пожимает плечами, словно об этом и не думал. - Зато, я совершенно точно хочу тебя накормить. Уже восемь, - он намекает на время прошедшего ужина, осторожно оставляя поднос на коленях парня.

\- Кто научил тебя так ухаживать? Признайся, потому что я бы посоветовал этого учителя всем своим бывшим. Черт, да ты вообще идеальным кажешься, - Бён вздыхает, когда Чондэ загадочно улыбается, явно не намереваясь раскрывать своих секретов.

\- Спасибо, - Киму определенно приятно слышать такие комплименты в свой адрес, ведь он всегда старается вести себя с людьми которые ему нравится максимально обходительно. А Бекхену и вовсе хотелось дарить как можно больше приятных и положительных эмоций.

\- И тебе за ужин, - Бэк улыбается, счастливый от того, что его накормят, так что даже не противится бокалу вина.

\- Я хорошенько всё обдумал, - Чондэ делает глоток вкусного напитка и вдаётся в воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне, который провёл рядом с Бекхеном, сидя в кресле без желания отрывать взгляда от прекрасного лица парня. – И в моём выводе нет слов больной, так что расслабься и кушай. Ты же голоден, я знаю, - он улыбается, заметив, как напрягся от его слов парень. – Пусть всё это и кажется слишком невероятным, но на самом деле, самым удивительным было встретить тебя тут. Никакие призраки не поразили меня больше, чем ты… я серьёзно, Бекхен. Ты проник в моё сердце и очаровал, именно поэтому я, наверное, был готов поверить и в небылицы похлеще призраков. Но признаю, что всё это было не сном и не видением, поэтому, да, ты прав… и кажется, все они действительно существуют, - ему сложно соглашаться с этим, потому что всё свою жизнь он верил лишь в материальные объекты, даже как-то не слишком зацикливаясь на любви. На этом чувстве, доказать которое тоже проблематично, поэтому своим появлением Бекхен почти начисто снёс все догматы по которым он жил долгое время. И Чондэ понимает, что слишком спокойно готов расстаться с этим взамен на Бекхена.

\- Тебе не кажется. Так всё и есть, прости, что пришлось ввязаться во всё это, - Бэк чувствует себя виноватым, потому что никогда не хотел заставлять людей верить и уж тем более вовлекать в свои необычные расследования. – Если тебе сложно, то я не стану давить, - он готов распрощаться с таким прекрасным человеком, его судьбой, лишь бы ему было комфортно и дальше жить в этом мире.

\- Знаешь, когда ты пьян, то не городишь такой ерунды, - Чондэ усмехается и подаёт бокал Бэку, собираясь его действительно споить, только бы не слышать всех этих пафосных фраз. – Если тебе не хочется давить, то это сделаю я, - он пожимает плечами, легко раскачивая в руках прохладный напиток. Ему ни к чему что-то объяснять, поэтому, когда на щеках Бекхена уже разливается светлый румянец, их поцелуи становятся откровеннее и глубже.

Бэк зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы, жмурясь от лёгкости в теле из-за вина и приятных мурашек, которые скапливаются внизу живота, распаляя горячее возбуждение. Он шумно вздыхает, когда приходится оторваться от влажных губ и позволить Чондэ стянуть с себя футболку и ему так же поскорее хочется вытряхнуть парня из его одежды, чтобы ничего им больше не мешало наслаждаться друг другом.

\- Не спеши, а то ухо мне оторвёшь, - Чондэ смеётся, когда темпераментный парень так яро пытается вытащить его из футболки, что только сильнее зажимает его голову в вороте. – Всё в порядке, - он успокаивает Бекхена, мягко поглаживая его по щеке и снова припадает к тонким губам, понимая, что ему чертовски нравится целоваться с ним.

Бекхен проклинает свою нервозность, но уже через секунду все мысли испаряются от последующего жаркого поцелуя. Тело буквально прошивает лёгкими искорками счастья и в запале он прикусывает язык Чондэ, слыша его шипение и восхищаясь тем, как от сладкого и медленного поцелуя его подводят всё ближе к границе безумной страсти. Он запрокидывает голову, а Чондэ принимается спускаться ниже, вырывая из его губ только томные стоны, ведь парень целовал его так нежно и мягко, словно он фарфоровый, а затем позволял себе болезненные укусы, которые смешивались с возбуждением и пьянили намного хуже выпитого вина.

Чондэ исследует красивое тело, пробуя на вкус выступающие ключицы и прикусывая складочку у плеча Бекхена. Ему нравится, как реагирует на это всё парень, как раскрывается перед ним и томно дышит, позволяя делать с собой, что угодно. Он медленно спускается ниже, прикасаясь кончиком языка к тёмному соску, а затем обхватывает его губами, почувствовав, как задрожало тело в его руках. Впервые он слышит мелодичный стон Бекхена, оглаживая ладонями его талию и забираясь пальцами под резинку пижамных штанов. Нежная кожа под пальцами вызывает стойкое ощущение прекрасного, отрываться от столь важного занятия сейчас, просто не представлялось возможным, а весь мир Чондэ сузился до Бекхена.

Каждая мысль заключала в себе важный кусочек, будь то желание ещё раз провести пальцами по тонкой коже, которая обхватывает выступающую тазобедренную косточку или же провести языком по рёбрам, оставив слегка красный след от собственных зубов. Он вжимается носом в плоский живот, вдыхая такой желанный аромат и считает, что просто нет ничего лучше, чем этот парень, который пахнет его домом, личным уютом и теплом.

Бекхен зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы и поджимает пальчики на ногах всякий раз, стоит лишь Чондэ сделать ему по-особенному приятно, что мышцы сжимались в спазмах, вытягивая всё тело напряжённой тонкой струной. Ему кажется, что он впервые так реагирует на чужие касания, плавясь от ласковых ладоней, которые так надёжно и сильно сжимали его бёдра и с ума сходя, готовый метаться по кровати от шершавого язычка, что дразняще водил по чувствительной коже у пупка. Эти ощущения заставляли выгибаться в спине, одновременно желая и дальше чувствовать влажные мазки горячего языка, а с другой стороны страдая от возбуждения, которое закручивалось маленькими вихрями внутри живота, медленно оседая болезненным томлением.

\- Ох, боже, Дээ, - Бекхен не ожидал, что его так перемкнёт просто от того, что Чондэ начнёт неспешно спускать его штаны вниз. Он закрывает свой рот ладонью, чтобы больше не ляпнуть чего-то подобного, сконфуженно смотря вниз на парня, который почему-то улыбался.

\- Не думал, что ты настолько чувствительный… хотя этого стоило ожидать, правда? – Чондэ мягко отнимает красивые пальчики от припухлых губ, собираясь занять рот парня своим языком, потому что целоваться Бекхен умел потрясающе. Он слегка улыбается, позволяя юркому язычку скользнуть внутрь его рта, отвечая на его касания и наслаждаясь тем, что проворные пальчики теперь не боясь гладят его тело.

Бекхен входит во вкус под страстными поцелуями и жадно сминает пальцами кожу на плечах Чондэ. Он разводит бёдра в стороны, сгибая колени и крепко обхватывая ногами талию парня. Его безумно заводит их положение, осознание того, что они дорвались до желаемого, даже то, что на Чондэ всё ещё надеты штаны. Бэк думает, что это его какая-то грязная фантазия, но он не собирается ничего с этим делать, отвечая на глубокие поцелуи и постанывая от движения собственных бёдер, которые ритмично трутся о пах Чондэ.

Ким сдавленно вздыхает, понимая, что делает под ним Бекхен и как изнывает от собственного желания. Его разрывает на части от восторга и похоти, ладони скользят по выгибающемуся телу, до побелевших костяшек сжимая мягкую кожу на бёдрах и только подстёгивая Бекхена к их обоюдному сумасшествию, вжимая его в себя крепче, целуя ещё яростнее и рыча в жаркий рот от потрясающих ощущений. Ему плевать, что собственная плоть разрывается возбуждением, стеснённая в штанах. Потому что те щекотливые ощущения внутри него, что разносят сладкую дрожь удовольствия по всем мышцам, возникают именно из-за страстного Бекхена, который загнанно дышит и ёрзает под ним на кровати.

Бекхен хрипит от подступающего наслаждения, жмурит глаза и кусает губы, изо всех сил вскидывая бёдра и постанывая от всевозможных ощущений, что сковывают его тело и встряхивают очередной потрясающей вспышкой. Он жалобно мычит, когда Чондэ вдруг заставляет его остановится, хотя целует так же жарко и упоительно, не давая и шанса на то, чтобы связно подумать.

\- Погоди, Бекхёна… позволь хоть штаны снять, - Чондэ ласково мурчит, потираясь носом о нежную кожу на шее парня и покрывая её особенными поцелуями. – Пожалуйста, Бэкхёна, - он ласково оглаживает упругие ягодицы и чуть погодя сжимает их в ладонях, чувствуя, как сильно выгибается от этого Бекхен и всё его тело напряжённо застывает, видимо пока накатившая волна вновь не отступает.

Бэк часто и громко дышит, стараясь успокоить себя хоть немного, чтобы услышать о чём просит его Чондэ и тогда уже дрожащими пальцами пытается помочь парню снять с себя лишнюю одежду. Он проскальзывает рукой между их телами, касаясь горячей плоти и восхищённо вздыхает, медленно проводя пальчиками вниз и вверх, чтобы подвести парня к такому же состоянию, в котором сейчас находится сам.

Чондэ закусывает губу, ощущая осторожное прикосновение тонких пальцев, которые его и в обыденной жизни то с ума сводили, а сейчас его всего потряхивает от осознания, что Бекхен касается его члена, что он так близко к нему сейчас и настолько доверяет, что в практически чёрных глазах видит собственное отражение. Он впивается в мягкие губы, не в силах оторваться от них, потому что самого переполняет столькими чувствами, о которых он и помыслить не мог раньше. До встречи с невероятным Бён Бекхеном, который перевернул его жизнь. Чондэ сдавленно стонет и ловит губами ответный вздох удовольствия, помогая Бекхену довести их обоих до оргазма. Они двигаются почти в унисон, опаляя влажные губы своим дыханием и попеременно прижимаются друг к другу, чтобы затянуть в развязный, громкий поцелуй. Обезумев от любви и бурлящих в них чувств, они задыхаются в умопомрачительном кайфе, пачкая тела друг друга и не прекращая целоваться.

Бекхен лежит с закрытыми глазами, не позволив Чондэ отстраниться даже после того, как они кончили, потому что парень пусть и был тяжёлым, но также тёплым и родным. За то время, что они провели здесь вдвоём, кажется, что человека лучше он просто никогда не встречал и вряд ли встретит. Таких людей единицы и он ни за что не хочет терять его.

\- Ты не уснул? – Ким ласково шепчет, целуя младшего в щёку и поглаживая пальцами его бедро. Он чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы под его касаниями, и понимает, что Бэк всего лишь отдыхает. – Боюсь тебя задавить, Бекхена… пустишь? – ему правда сложно думать о чём-то другом, кроме как, что он должен стараться не наваливаться на Бекхена всем своим телом.

\- Я не хрустальный, Дэ, - Бэк улыбается, но расслабляет объятия, позволяя парню лечь рядом на спину. Он вытягивает ноги, пытаясь вспомнить, когда ему вообще так кайфово от дрочки было. Разве что в старшей школе, когда о полноценном сексе можно было только мечтать.

\- Тут салфетки, держи, - Чондэ находит их на тумбочке, хотя думал, что придётся идти в душ. Он понимает, что, возможно, теперь между ними повисла какая-то недосказанность или он только придумывает себе проблемы.

\- Спасибо, - Бекхен с улыбкой забирает себе пару штук и вытирается, скидывая их вещи на пол, а затем натягивая одеяло до носа. Он наблюдает за Чондэ, который теперь казался не таким смелым и его это немного смешит. – Иди сюда, - Бён приподнимает одеяло, надеясь, что Ким не захочет уйти и оставить его одного.

\- Ты же не против, что мы остановились на этом. Просто всё как-то спонтанно и я понимаю, что для секса нужна подготовка, - Чондэ всегда был искренним и честным, многие его за это не любили или попросту не понимали. – Мне хотелось, чтобы тебе было хорошо и отвлечь немного, - он совсем легко касается пальцами предплечья Бекхена, медленно проходясь по тёплой коже, пока не ощущает косточки на запястье, а затем и тонкие пальцы, которые отзывчиво тянутся за его прикосновениями.

\- У тебя всё получилось, Чондэ, - Бекхен улыбается, ведь ещё никто так не заботился о нём, не говорил открыто о своих желаниях и переживаниях. – Мне было хорошо с тобой, - он жмурится от едва ощутимых касаний и льнёт ближе, легко задевая губами чужие губы, чтобы отблагодарить за потрясающий вечер. – Спасибо тебе.

\- За что? – Ким фыркает, ведь ничего не сделал. Он же совсем не понимает в этих штуках, которые сегодня вытворял Бекхен.

\- За то, что нашёл меня, - Бэк загадочно жмурится, потому что имеет ввиду не только утро, где в беспросветной темноте из заключённых душ, Чондэ смог вернуться к нему, подарив своё тепло и уверенность, но также и то, что они попросту встретились здесь, найдя друг друга среди тысячи чужих людей.

***

Чондэ, наконец, может позволить себе вытянуться, когда они приземляются в родном аэропорту после длительного перелёта. Пусть билеты у них с Бекхеном были на разные рейсы, это не помешало ему поменять их втайне от него, точнее для Бэка это всё стало сюрпризом. Он берёт парня за руку, боясь, что в такой толпе они просто на просто потеряются, но видя его успокаивающую улыбку, в груди теплеет, собственно такая реакция у него постоянно, стоит лишь парню так ярко улыбнуться для него.

\- Ты говорил, что у тебя ещё неделя свободного времени, поэтому, - Ким усмехается и ловит им такси. – Ты едешь ко мне. Не хочу отпускать тебя так просто, - он, правда, не намерен так быстро расставаться с Бекхеном, который оказался очень мягким, забавным и смешным, когда его смущают. За эти дни, что они провели вдвоём в старинном и прекрасном замке, многое узнали друг о друге и многим поделились.

\- Ты мне сказал это ещё вчера, точнее ты ныл мне на ухо и умолял, чтобы я согласился уже в полусне, - Бэк смеётся, укладывая чемоданы в багажник и взъерошивает торчащие волосы на голове Чондэ. – И я согласился, за душ и хороший ужин, - ему сейчас очень-очень хотелось в ванную, поэтому, когда они оказываются в квартире Чондэ, то он решает оставить осмотр на потом и не поддаётся на очередное нытьё своего парня, закрывая дверь прямо перед его носом.

\- Ты большая бука, мистер, - Чондэ хмыкает и даёт Бекхену десять минут уже запомнив, что парень торчит в душе примерно около двадцати, а потом открывает дверь палочками для еды, быстро скидывая одежду, пока его не заметили. – А вот и я, - он смеётся, крепко сжимая парня в своих объятиях.

\- Я не глухой, Дэ, - Бэк самодовольно ухмыляется, прекрасно зная, что Чондэ проберётся к нему, как делал уже не раз. Он оборачивается, мягко целуя надутые губы и легонько упираясь пальцами в грудь парня, чтобы тот не вздумал соблазнять его.

\- Ты красивый, - Чондэ хрипло выдыхает, ведя ладонями по узкой талии и просто не может оторваться от тонких губ, до одури влюбившись в изящную родинку, которая украшала лицо любимого.

\- Даже не знаю, согласиться или сделать ответный комплимент тебе, - Бекхен усмехается, не против того, что горячие ладони оглаживают его тело, ведь сам считал Чондэ безумно красивым и таял от его улыбки. – Мы оба можем быть красавчиками, правда? Пусть все завидуют, - он легко смеётся, втягивая парня в новый поцелуй и ещё долго не может выбраться из душа, однако заставляет Чондэ помыться и потом с восторгом осматривает его квартиру, в которой всё было таким угловатым, симметричным и просторным.

\- Бэкхена, я сделал чай, - Ким идёт на поиски парня, разрешив ему трогать абсолютно всё, ведь некоторые скульптуры были поистине странными и завораживающими.

\- Я думал, что такие дома существуют только на картинках, - Бэк, серьёзно никогда не думал, что увидит нечто подобное и пусть на картинке это могло показаться холодным и отталкивающим, то в реальности… или дело всё в том, что это квартира Чондэ? В общем, Бекхену здесь очень нравится. – Этот дом очень подходит тебе, - он уверен в своих словах, потому что всё, что он узнал о Чондэ, идеально вписывается в интерьер.

\- Потому что я сам всё спланировал, - Ким смеётся и подхватывает парня на руки, чтобы было меньше разговоров и больше прикосновений. – Тебе нравится?

\- Ещё бы! Тут круто! – Бён округляет глаза, делая забавное выражение лица и не против, что его несут, даже не собираясь вставать с колен, когда Чондэ усаживается на мягкий диван. – Здесь всё такое же идеальное, как и ты. У меня могут развиться комплексы, - он морщится от слишком горячего чая и не понимает, почему Чондэ так пристально смотрит на него. – Что-то не так?

\- Ты идеально подходишь моей идеальной жизни. На самом деле я не сноб, просто выражаюсь твоими словами, - Чондэ широко улыбается, втягивая любимого в очередной долгий и приятный поцелуй, собираясь наслаждаться им и его обществом так долго, как сможет, не взирая ни на какие препятствия.

\- Я буду не прочь стать частью твоей идеальной жизни, только раз я буду появляться тут чаще, нужно как-то избавиться от призрака на первом этаже. Он у лифта всё время проверяет время на блестящих часиках. Такой успешный пожилой мужчина, - Бэк хмыкает и не даёт Чондэ времени опомниться, занимая его рот своим языком, а то вдруг передумает и не захочет впускать его в свою идеальную жизнь.


End file.
